A Berry Sweet Romance 3
by Uchizaki
Summary: Ichigo, top student in Karakura High, and this is the story of how he met his soul mate. Warning: Yaoi


**A Berry Sweet Romance 3**

_~Uchizaki_

Ichigo sighed.

Monday's once again upon Karakura Town. It was the beginning of May, and the weather's warming up. The winter chill has gone away with the creeping up of spring, Ichigo's favorite season of the year.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo smiled and let the gentle spring breeze wash over him. The cool but not chilly breeze refreshed him greatly, and he opened his eyes and continued down the sidewalk on his way to Karakura High, the best high school in the town.

Ichigo was a sophomore enrolled in the honors program for the elite of minds. He didn't find the program challenging at all. He's amongst the brightest students of Karakura High.

With a yawn, he entered the building, well aware of all the girls that were in their own circles, giggling and blushing while looking his way. Ichigo smirked. Too bad he wasn't interested, at all.

Yes, the number one most desired guy in the school was in fact, gay, and proud of it as well.

Noiselessly and gracefully, Ichigo took his seat and pulled out his notes from his backpack. He leaned forward, with his chin on his hand.

Chemistry class, one of the most boring classes in his schedule, and he had a double period for it.

While the teacher droned on about hydrogen bonds and water molecules, Ichigo started to doze off.

And then he jumped. Someone poked his back, and it tickled. He slowly turned his head around and was immediately entrapped in a pair of golden eyes. Ichigo recognized him. It was the student that transferred into the school three months ago. He sure was an odd one, having white hair and pale skin, not to mention the eyes. But now, staring right into them, Ichigo saw playfulness and it was, to be blunt, attractive.

"Hi," the other said innocently with a charming grin, "You have a hole in your shirt."

Ichigo felt heat rising up to his cheeks, and he looked down, and sure enough, there was a small hole about the width of a pinky.

"That tickled," he heard himself mumble.

"Ichigo-san," the teacher interjected and said in a reprimanding tone, "Just because you get splendid grades doesn't mean you can turn around and distract others from their studies."

Everyone in the room turned and looked at him, Ichigo blushed, "Sorry sensei, it won't happen again."

He heard a snicker from the back, but chose to ignore it, his cheeks burning. Oh that idiot is going to get it for embarrassing him, a perfect student.

He got poked again. This time he jumped and made a little "eep" sound. The students neared him covered up their mouths to prevent the laughter from escaping. Ichigo's face became red with embarrassment and anger. Not wanting to get seen turned around and beating a certain albino's face in, Ichigo poured out his anger onto a note and slipped it onto the desk behind him.

He heard quiet chuckles. The voice was somewhat grainy, but it has a relaxing edge to it. Ichigo liked the voice, until it started talking.

"You big jerk? You're stupid? Haha, berry-san, what's with this immature stuff?"

Ichigo blushed again, quickly turned around, and snatched the other's ID card off his neck in a fluid motion. His fingers briefly brushed against warm, soft fabric.

"Huh."

Ichigo flinched when he felt two big hands atop his shoulders, but to his surprise, they quickly moved down to his sides and ten fingers assaulted his body. He burst out into laughter for two seconds, and then saw every pair of eyes in the room.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Shirosaki-san, I would like it if you're not molesting my student in the classroom, save it for later." The whole class erupted into giggles. Ichigo thought his face was going to burst from all the blood rushing up.

Shirosaki smirked, "Sure thing teach." Ichigo sighed.

Throughout the whole period Shirosaki's fingers drummed at Ichigo's back and sides, and it was all Ichigo could do to prevent himself from getting up and beating the guy senseless.

When the bell rang, Ichigo couldn't recall anything that was taught, but he could finally confront the stupid albino sitting behind him.

"STOP POKING ME!" Ichigo turned and yelled out indignantly as everyone else started chatting amongst themselves and busied themselves packing up their notebooks and utensils.

Shirosaki leaned forward, looking Ichigo in the eyes and grinned, "Why? You're so cute when you blush."

Ichigo blushed.

"See? You're doing it again."

"AM NOT!"

"Haha, but you are, it's so red," there Shirosaki reached out and pinched the other's cheek.

Ichigo's hand went up to caress his pinched cheek and were speechless.

"Listen I gotta get to my next class now, I'll see you around," Shirosaki winked.

Ichigo blinked. "HEY WAIT DAMMIT you're not getting away with embarrassing me!"

The albino chuckled and exited the classroom.

Ichigo looked down to his hands and realized that Shirosaki's ID was gone.

And that's how it started.

Three days afterwards, they were sitting on a couch in Ichigo's living room, watching Shutter Island.

The dead girl rose up and muttered hauntingly, "Why didn't you save me?"

Ichigo was curled up against Shirosaki's body, hands entwined, and eyes wide open in horror. Shirosaki's breathe tickled Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo shivered.

"Haha you silly, the movie's not even scary," Shirosaki whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Yes it is! Look! There's that-"

"AHHH!"

"-OH MY GOD DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Ichigo screamed and punched the albino's leg. He withdrew his fist. Ow. Ichigo pouted.

Shirosaki ducked down and kissed his boyfriend's orange hair softly. Ichigo blushed and squeezed the albino's hand tightly.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered, burying his face into the other's chest.

"Haha what did you say love?" Shiro smiled, he had heard the other, but he wanted to hear his love say it again, and again, and again.

Ichigo looked up into the golden eyes, "I love you."

Shirosaki leaned down and slowly closed the gap between them.

It didn't last long, in fact, it was only a small peck on the lips. But it meant more to them than anything else in the world. They were together, and that's all that mattered to them.

Ichigo and Shirosaki grinned at each other and resumed watching the movie, content and happy.

It was their own sweet romance.

**El Fin**


End file.
